Blue Dye
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: What is a blue elf to do when his best friend is stressed, underappreciated, and ready to blow? Buy her a shake and distract her with some almost smooching! Kurt/OC. Be nice, first attempt at Evolution.
1. Blue Dye

"Ku-Uh-UURT!"  
It was incredible, the way that an angry Jean Grey could elongate a name that was one syllable into four long, screeching ones that that echoed throughout the entire square feet of the enormous mansion so clearly. It was a death toll, a banshees horrible song, and it signaled the utter and painful demise of one Kurt Wagner, who was currently teleporting for his life, staying one step ahead of the raging, red headed telepath.  
Or at least...formerly red headed.

A few small drops of blue, brown and purple dye in her shampoo had reduced Jeans mane of shiny red hair to the color of something a dog might leave on the floor after eating a case of rotten blueberries, and she knew just who had done it.  
"Ku-Uh-UURT! I'm going to KILL YOU! They'll be burying you in PIECES!"

The other inhabitants of Xaviers school for gifted youngsters cowered away from her fury, thanking god that they weren't the target of her rage. Jean hadn't been this mad in a LONG time...She stormed through the kitchen so fast she nearly knocked Evan Daniels over, sending the milk jug he'd been drinking from toppling and spilling all over his band t shirt. He coughed and fired bone spikes from his elbows in surprise, one of them whizzing right through Kitty Prides face. She fazed through it at the last second, squealing in terror, and turned on him, scowling. "E-Vaaan! Like, what the hey?" Jean swept on, her green eyes flashing deadly fire. Jamie Madrox hid his giggle behind his hand as he passed. "Hey Jean, I thought you were a natural red-" She snatched Jamie around by the collar of his shirt. "WHERE...IS...KURT?" Jamie let out a pitiful little scream and shielded his face. "D-danger Room! I-ice man! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

She flung him aside, and he multiplied in fear as he crashed into the bookcase. She marched away, shaking with anger. Tables and papers flew away from her on their own.  
Evan peeked his face out of the kitchen and into the hall, his blond hair still dripping white milk. "Damn, I feel sorry for the blue dude. Jean's gonna rip his head off." Kitty sniffed, wrinkling up her small nose. "Yeah, but did you see her hair? That's like, the ugliest blue I've ever seen. She looks like a fifty year old rock star. He totally deserves it."

***  
Jiao Lan Alvarez certainly heard Jean's ranting and screaming, but she stayed wisely and safely in her room with her nose buried in her algebra textbook. She flicked through the pages rapidly, scanning the equations with dull and unfocused dark green eyes that sported unattractive purple bags. She was running on about three hours of sleep, total. Her hair was frizzed and unruly, her mouth was tight, and her hands shook uncontrollably- she was the definition of stressed out, to the max. She was supposed to be studying for a test the next day. Actually, she was supposed to be studying for the test the whole week, but every time she had settled in to cram, she'd been interrupted by some odd request for her to use her powers in some random way.

Her eyes fogged over and her fingers paused on the page explaining linear equality, the pages turning brown. The numbers floated off the page and rearranged themselves, teasing her mercilessly.

Scott wanted her to jumpstart his car battery, Kitty needed her to amp up her dying flat iron so she could go on her date with Lance, Rogue needed her to zap her lamp back to life...sizzled security systems, microwave on the fritz...  
She sighed wistfully and turned back to the book, forcing her slushy mind to retain the numbers. 'Six equals the slope of x times b...what the hell was b?'

She loved her mutant abilities, and she wouldn't trade them for the world, but sometimes she felt like the world's biggest walking generator, the way the others at the mansion treated her. And because of their stupid chores that required her control and manipulation of electricity, she was going to fail yet ANOTHER math test. Oh yeah, and her awful dyslexia. Can't forget that.

A sharp implosion of air directly to the left of her bed made her jump and hiss in surprise. She turned and waved her hand to clear the huge cloud of rotten egg smelling smoke out of her eyes. Kurt appeared out of the haze, looking sweaty and frantic and scared for his life. She opened her mouth to question him, but she started choking on the brimstone stench. "Jean coming! Got to ditch her! Don't rat me out!" he yelled, then he was gone. Jiao Lan rubbed her aching eyes and growled, turning back to her book. 'B equals the square of ten times-'

"WHERE IS KURT?! Jiao?" Jiao jolted again, and her fingertips sparked in annoyance as her door burst open, and the pissed off Jean stalked in. "I know he was here...I can freaking smell the little rat!" Scott, her hassled boyfriend, stumbled in after her, desperately holding his cracked ruby quartz glasses to his face. "Jeanie...calm down, it's not-...Hello, Jiao..." It sounded more like 'Help me please.'

Jiao set her face in a neutraly cool mask, expertly hiding her growing irritation, and waved at him, then pretended to adjust one of her fingerless black gloves. "Hi, Jean. Kurt's not here...He just left, and I don't know where he went." Her face gave nothing away, and she was very careful not to lie. Jean glared at her for a minute, and she could almost feel her rooting around in her brain. She huffed and spun around, grabbing Scott's arm and hauling him away. Jiao listened to him stammering and try to talk to her all the way down the hall, then went back to her book, hopefully done with being interrupted. Her nerves were frayed enough as it was, down to the wire, and if one more person distracted her...

'Ten times the radius of cylinder 2, which is the-'

BAMF!

"DAMMIT, Wagner!"

"Whoo! Mein Gott, that girl is nuts! One little joke, and she's trying to rip my throat out!" Kurt panted, appearing once again in her room. This time, he landed directly on top of her shimmery purple bedspread, and only the trademark sound of his teleportation saved her from being squashed. She rolled away from him and onto the floor, eyes emmiting sparks and crackling with blue electricity.

Kurt took that as an invitation to stretch his lithe, limber form out on her bed, splaying all five of his limbs out and using her algebra book as a pillow. "Ah...that's better." he sighed in his thick german accent, lidding his lantern yellow eyes and cracking the bones in his arm. "You have no idea how hard it is to get away from Jeannie when she's- hey, are you alright?" he asked, watching Jiao nervously as he dragged herself to her feet and glared hotly at him. Usually, she was ALWAYS happy to see him, but...she was tired, stressed, nervous, frayed, pissed...she finally blew a fuse, and he was the unlucky sucker that was the closest.

Instead of angry tears, tiny spears of blue and yellow lightning flew from her eyes, and her fingerless gloves started to smoke and steam. The wires woven into the fabric and through her skin glowed red hot, and her almond shaped eyes were narrowed.  
Her dusky, tanned skin- a gift from her Mexican American father- darkened about a shade and a half in her anger, and she angrily swept a long dark chestnut curl away from her cheek. "No, Kurt, I am not 'alright', because I'm stupid and dyscalculate and I'm going to fail the third math test in a row because STUPID people keep busting in on me while I'm trying to STUDY, including little blue elves that don't know better than to NOT prank Jean and get me involved!" she fumed. The lights above her head flickered and sputtered. She wasn't done.

"Why do you have to be so annoying? Why can't you just leave people alone, huh? Why can't everybody just leave ME alone? I'm nothing but a talking battery to you people! Well guess what Kurt, this battery WILL NOT go to summer school because you want to act like a three year old, so get your blue carcass off my bed and lock the door on your way out!" she snapped, sounding half hysterical as she gestured wildly at the exit.

Through her outburst, Kurt stared at her with his mouth open, shocked at the venom in her usually light voice. His mouth worked as if he were trying to find words, but none came. He flinched, mumbled something, and darted out of her room without another word, yanking the door closed with his tail. When the lock clicked, Jiao Lan stomped over to her bed and sat down on it, still humming with electricity. Her eyes were red and burning. She tried to continue reading, but the words and numbers swam worse than ever. With a frustrated sob, she chucked the book at the wall and flopped back, thoroughly miserable. She'd just bitten off the head of her best friend at the institute, and the guilt was already eating her alive. Kurt would forgive her, but...

She glared up at her ceiling for a little while, pitying herself and hating life, until another muted BAMF drew her puffy eyes to her balcony. Kurt was balanced on the rail. He tapped the glass with his spaded tail and flashed her a fanged grin, holding up a huge, grease soaked take out bag from Gut Bomb's like a peace offering. She waved him forward, and he teleported into the room. "Please don't fricasse me- I brought junk!" he pleaded, crossing over to the very edge of her bed and shielding his face with the bag.

Jiao Lan blushed and looked away, ashamed. "I won't...Kurt, I'm sorry about...I didn't mean-" Abruptly, he wrapped her in a tight, warm hug, and her apologies died in her throat. She could feel his lean muscle through his shirt, and his three fingered hands on her back. She fit him perfectly...her face flamed, and her heart skipped about five beats. "It's alright, Jiao. I'm a big boy- I know you didn't mean it." he chuckled. All too soon he let her go, and she leaned reluctantly out of his arms, struggling to remember how to talk. "Right...okay...if you're sure. I've just been so freaking stressed out lately..." she sighed, scooting over to give him room. He nodded and passed her a heavy Styrofoam cup, which she gratefully took a huge gulp out of. Peanut butter shake, thick and cold. Her favorite...

"I love you, Kurt Wagner." she sighed again, slurping more down. His skin darkened until it was the color of black licorice. "Don't let Blob hear you say that." he mumbled, mentioning her unfortunate not-so-secret admirer. She rolled her eyes and kept sucking on the straw. "I thought I was a stupid little elf, remember? Why are you so stressed, anyway? Nobody's been trying to kill us lately." His accent twisted the w's in his words so that 'Why' sounded like 'Vhy'.

"Mrs Caradine says I'm headed to Bayville Summer Academy unless I pass this next test." she explained bitterly. "And I can't study because people keep asking me to charge their MP3's, and...and...the other issue." she finished lamely. He knew all about her dyslexia,though many others didn't. "Ah, okay. Yeah, that sucks, bad. I get it. Maybe you could ask everbody to lay off the favors for a little while? And don't worry about Mrs Caradine- she's just a plumpy, bitter yotch." he said casually, drawing a giggle and a smile from her. He unwrapped a huge silver, steaming burger and tore into it gruesomely. "If you want, I could tutor you for the test. You might not get an A...but you won't fail." he mumbled around cheese and bacon. Jiao wrinkled her nose and nodded, stealing a bite of the burger. "Sure, thanks. I appreciate it, big time." she said genuinely. "If you know what you're doing, that is." Kurt snickered and rolled his luminous, daisy yellow eyes. "Said the girl who can't read. I'm a genius, Lannie-you should know that by now!"

"My name is NOT Lannie, you overgrown Uglie Doll." she countered, laughing despite herself. "Wait- there's actually something spinning under all that greasy hair?" she teased, reaching over to tousle his thick indigo locks. He laughed, his fangs flashing bright white against his dark blue skin, and he tried to run from her hand. "Vhoa, Vhoa, Vhoa! Mein hair is NOT greasy! It's HEALTHY!" When he turned his head, a flash of gold caught her eye, and her fingers caught on something warm and hard. "Wait- what is that?" She pushed his hair aside, and saw that he had gotten a small ring through the top of his pointed ear. It wasn't gaudy or girlish- it looked very nice on him. "That's new." He grinned wickedly and puffed out his chest proudly. "You like it? I had to hide it from Scott- he'd have ripped me a new one if he saw. I think it's daring...damnear rebellious." Jiao smiled and peered closer, brushing her fingers over his elfin ear and the ring. "I do...It makes you look like a pirate. Very cool."

She fixed his hair back, but it kept trying to stand up. She giggled nervously and smoothed it down. "S-sorry...static." He turned around to face her, and she found herself staring into his sunset irises. The look on his face changed, and she was suddenly aware of just how close he was, and how nice he smelled- a weird yet enticing mixture of brimstone and Axe. Her fingers slipped from his ear down to the side of his neck, sparking gently. He shivered and gripped her shoulder firmly, leaning closer until her breath hit his mouth. His other hand found its way to rest on the small of her back, warming the skin there like a heating pad on a cramped muscle. She was shaking- her skin flared red, and her heart hammered in her chest, mind going at a million miles an hour. Kurt licked his lips, nearly catching hers. Green eyes locked on yellow, and their noses almost brushed. She was close enough to watch a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

"Jiao," he breathed, "I want-"

Her racing mind froze instantly- her breath caught painfully in her chest. He was so close...too close...Her eyes focused on the shape of his mouth, watched as he bit his lip and the pearly fang punctured his flesh. The blood welled, a tiny dark red ruby on the dark blue field. She could smell it...Her eyes burned, but she didn't want to blink. He was breathing her air...but there didn't seem to be enough air...

"K-Kurt-" she stammered, the name causing her mouth to twitch and just barely skim his. She gulped as she watched the intent flare in his eyes...the decision was made...Her eyelashes fluttered, ready to close-

'YESYESYESYES-'

BANG.  
"THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE FINK!"  
"GAAH! JEAN!"  
They sprang apart and cast fearful looks at the avenging, purple haired girl in the doorway. Jean snarled and started towards Kurt, hands outstretched, and promptly flung Jiao's shake in her face. "EVERY MUTANT FOR HIMSELF!" he yelped as he teleported away. Jean howled and raced out of the room after him, peanut butter and caramel dripping from her chin. Jiao sat stone still and blinked, pondering her sanity and wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Dungeons and Dragons (Math and Teachers)

Between watching Mrs Caradine's lumpy, uneven, plaid-covered arse swing back and forth as she moved to and fro in front of the blackboard in a coma inducing rhythm and stealing glances at the pretty girl to his left, Kurt was pretty sure he would always choose the latter. He raked his temporarily pale, five fingered hand backwards through his dark blue bangs (Thank God for image inducers) and shot another peek at her through his fingers, completely tuning out the Algebra teacher's voice. He swore she sounded like the slug lady from Monster's Inc... he kept waiting for her to say 'Wa-zzzooowww-ski...'as she oozed across the front of the room. It was the opinion of many at the institute that she harbored a nasty grudge for Xavier's kids, because they lived in a mansion and she thought they were priveleged and spoiled.

His navy blue eyes found the girl again, and his chest tightened not unpleasantly. Jiao Lan was looking very heartbreaking that day, he thought wistfully. Her lush chestnut curls were pinned up on her head, a few falling down and brushing her face. Her dark green eyes were bleary and bored, but the clear lip gloss she was wearing set off her even, tan skin. She was effortlessly pretty, right down to the tiny yellow lightning bolts painted on her nails. The knot in his chest squeezed tighter as his mind flew back to the weekend, and the strange, impulsive, friendship-ruining moment they'd had in her room. Even now, three days later, he still didn't know what had really happened. He shifted uneasily and pulled on his collar, which was suddenly sweaty. It had to just be hormones...she was a girl, he was a guy, and they lived together. Hormones...nothing else. Right...He had to believe that.

Anyway...he hadn't had much time to think about it while Jean had been stalking him around the institute, intent on feeding him his teeth. Most of the telepaths hair had returned to its usual brilliant red, except for a hand sized patch at the top of her head that stayed stubbornly purple. No matter how much she whined to Ororo, she couldn't stay home, so she had to cover it with Scott's baseball hat. Despite the murderous glares she had been flashing him and Jiao all day, he still felt like it was totally worth it. He smirked and forced his attention back to Mrs Caradine, slumping in his seat.

"And if we assign the variable A to the plot, the slope that is two times A would be...Miss Alvarez?" Jiao flushed and studied the board, looking hopelessly confused. Kurt looked at her full on, and he felt a weird prickling sensation on the back of his neck...the feeling of being watched. He craned his neck around, scanning the room, until he found where the steady gaze was coming from. Way back in the farthest corner desk, Freddy Dukes, better known as the Blob, was staring...at Kurt? No...at Jiao. His fleshy mouth was open slightly, the corners curled into a small smile, and a trickle of drool hung from his chin. His dim blue eyes were dreamy and adoring, almost puppy like. Something large, green, and scaly erupted in Kurt's stomach, tearing his insides to bits. His heart soured, and he scowled fiercely at Blob, but the mass of flesh and muscle didn't seem to notice. He continued to oogle Jiao, his eyes occasionally roaming down the slim curve in her back. Kurt growled low in his chest and turned back around with a huff, crossing his arms and balling up his fists under his armpits. His hidden tail strained against his pants, longing to lash and flick in agitation as he wrestled with the surge of jealousy and anger.

Jealousy? No, no it wasn't jealously, it was...It was...protectiveness? Right...because she was like a sister to him...and he didn't like anyone looking at her like that, especially a loser like Blob. Yes, that was it. But it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't...He didn't really care that much...effectively confused and depressed, Kurt tuned back in to the lecture.

Jiao still hadn't answered. The silence stretchd on, and the other students giggled at her behind their hands. Someone- it sounded like Pietro- yawned unnaturally loudly. She sighed, bit her lip, and finally gave up. "I...I don't know, Mrs. Caradine." The teacher sneered and shook her head slowly, making the lights shine off of her oily blonde hair. "Well, well, Miss Alvarez. Didn't think you'd open a book before you came, did you? Wealth can only get you so far, it seems." The laughter got louder, and Jiao ducked her head, cheeks flaming. "That's not...I never-" Mrs Caradine cut her off. "I don't know how things work at all of the other hot-to-trot schools you've no doubt attended, but here at little old modest Bayville, BRAINS earn A's. Not money. I would have thought," she concluded nastily, "that Xavier would have enough resources to afford a tutor for his...wards. It might be something to look into...sooner, rather than later." The class laughed collectively, and Jiao fell silent, defeated. Her eyes glimmered wetly. Embarrassment was written all over her features. Kurt felt his throat suck closed, and he shot a pity filled glance at her, but she refused to look up at him. The classroom lights dimmed, casting her in shadow. Pietro and Toad snickered and made faces at her back, crossing their eyes and rolling their necks. Blob's face slowly sank into an unhappy frown.

Kurt frowned, too. Usually, he ignored Mrs Caradine's venemous jabs- she liked to pretend that she couldn't understand his accent when he spoke. But she knew about Jiao's dyslexia, and blasting her in front of the class was fouler than usual. She looked like she was about to cry... a suicidal impulse blossomed in his brain, and though he didn't know why or what he was doing, he raised his hand and cleared his throat, LOUD.

Caradine turned around slowly, her pale yellow skin wobbling. "Yes, Mr. Waaag-nir, what is it?" she droned, pronouncing his name wrong for the millionth time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jiao narrow her eyes at her desk and peek through her lashes at him. He looked the teacher in her eye, and while somehow managing to keep a straight face, he said, "I don't get it, ma'am." The class focused expectantly on him, wondering why he had chosen to be abused and waiting for the second bloodbath to begin. Mrs Caradine scoffed and crossed her flabby arms. "And what EXACTLY do you not get, Mr. Waaag-nir?" Kurt swallowed and lowered his hand, staring the teacher right in her watery eyes. "All of it, ma'am." Mrs Caradine's eyes widened slightly, and a few people giggled nervously. "All...all of it? Well, I can't say that I'm surprised...It looks as though both you and Miss Alvarez will be here this summer, instead of poolside, Mr. Waaag-nir."

Kurt sighed dramatically and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so. But ma'am, do you think that if I vas poor like you, I vould understand it better?" The entire room gasped, then seemed to hold its breath. Mrs Caradine froze, her face going a pasty white. "I...You...I make a very sufficient salary, thank you very much! Unlike you and your...housemates, I don't let money distract me from my responsibilities!"

"Because you don't have any?" Kurt asked innocently. He saw a smile flickering at the corners of Jiao's mouth, and the sight boosted his bravery. The other students started muttering and snickering, looking at him with admiration. Mrs Caradine's cheeks turned blotchy red, and her jowls jiggled as she stuttered. "No, you don't...You have no idea, young man...You are a child, you have no right to make assumptions about-"

Seeing her flustered, Kurt moved in for the kill. "If being rich makes you stupid, ma'am, you must be a certified genius!" The class couldn't take it anymore...They exploded into howls of laughter. Jiao flashed a full blown grin along with the rest of them, her eyes glittering, and his heart soared. Mrs Caradine was less than amused. She went plum purple and screeched for silence, then ripped a red slip from her clipboard and wrote his name on it. "QUIET! QUIET, ALL OF YOU! I will not be humiliated in my own class!" She slammed the slip onto his desk. "Detention, Mr Wagner, immediately after school! I do not find your antics amusing! And I will be contacting Mr Xavier and Miss Munroe!"

When the bell rang, Kurt slipped out of his seat miserably, knowing that once the Professor and Storm got wind of this, he'd be washing the blackbird for a month. His funky thoughts vanished once Jiao caught him in a warm, soft hug near his locker and thanked him heartily. His heart traveled up his throat and out his ear, floating a foot above his head

Totally worth it.


End file.
